


Timmy's doctor visit

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Corruption, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Futanari, Incest, MILFs, Medical Examination, Mom - Freeform, Pedophilia, Shota, dickgirl, mommy, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Timmy is going to the doctor's office... it will be more than he expect... ;)





	

Angelina Carpenter (28) and her son Timmy (8) were on their way to a doctor's appointment. 

“Aww… mommy why do I have to go.” the little boy asked for the 4th time that day. 

“I told you if you wanna play sports you have to have a physical.” His mother said sternly.

The boy crossed his arms in defiance, he had no idea why he needed to have a physical to play chess… but his mother insisted. Her explanation did not stop him from asking another five time before they got to the hospital. 

Timmy was a dark haired kid with glasses, the typical dork and he was proud of that fact… he liked books, comics, and puzzles (that was why he was having a hard time with his mother’s explanation)… besides his freckles his fair skin was flawless. His dark hair made his light skin even lighter. The thing he hated about his body was that his butt stuck out... he had a bubble butt, something he inherited from his mother.

Angelina was your common everyday mother… she was cute, she had a baby face and still looked 15. but after she gave birth her hips stayed wide and all of her pregnant weight gathered around her ass, thighs, and boobs… this made her look like a really thick, voluptuous teen. 

The two were alone, Angelina’s boyfriend ran when he found out she was pregnant. But that left her to focus all her love and attention to her little boy. 

-at the doctor’s office- 

The two sat in the waiting room waiting for their names to be called… this did not stop Timmy from asking why they were there a dozen more time before a nurse came in…

“Carpenter? Carpenter?” she called the mother and son raised their hand, the woman motioned for them to follow her…so they followed the nurse. She led them to an empty room, with a mirror and an examination table. 

“Wait here for the doctor, ok?” the woman said… Timmy could have sworn that the nurse winked as his mother… but the boy was still too mad to think about it for too long. 

It didn’t take too long before a woman came in… “Hello, I am Dr. Patel.” the dark haired, dark skinned woman said looking at a clipboard. 

“Thank you for seeing us doc,” Angelina said a bit nervous… 

“You’re welcome, Ms. Carpenter,” the Doctor said with a wink, but this time Timmy did not see it, he was too busy “not wanting to be there” and looking at the mirror. “Sorry, but for the first part of the examination, I need to ask you to step out Ms. Carpenter.” Dr. Patel said plainly. 

The woman left and Dr. Patel began the boy’s physical… she did the normal things; checking his eyesight, his height, the boy’s blood pressure… and the like… then…

“Ok Mr. Carpenter,” she said, Timmy did like being called Mr without the condescending tone that teachers usually used when saying Mr. Carpenter… “Now remover your clothes.” she said in the same tone as she used when she asked him to stick out his tongue and say ‘Ahhh’.

This kind of freaked out the boy “W-wait, w-what?!” he stammered. 

“Your clothes, remove them.” she said more sternly. 

“W-why?” he asked. 

“Because I need to do a few more tests and I cannot do them with your clothes on.” she said in her same nonchalant tone. 

The boy thought for a moment… her ‘all business’ attitude made him feel a little more at ease. So he began to remove his clothes. 

The next few tests were strange, the doctor looked at his armpits, measured his penis, even fondling his tiny balls though and the strangest part was yet to come… she weighed his balls... this test made Timmy giggle a bit. But then, even stranger… He heard a snapping sound and saw the doc was putting up on some rubber gloves, then she slathered her gloved hand in a gel-like substance… 

“Ok get on the table and bend over…” she said in her same tone. 

It took some time but she convinced Timmy to get on the table on all fours… the woman then slowly slathered his butt with the gel… it was cold at first but then the boy began to feel warm… he noticed his penis actually began to get hard and his head began to get fuzzy. 

The doc then slowly pushed her finger into his tight butt hole. He didn’t notice it but Timmy moaned as her finger entered his butt… then she began to push and pull her finger in and out of the boy’s hole. Timmy began to push his ass back onto the finger.

“Oh, so you’re a natural slut, hu?” Dr. Patel said in a sexier tone than before. 

Timmy wanted to say something about her change but his head was too fuzzy and his lust was too strong for him to even speak. 

Soon Dr. Patel had more fingers in the boy and the boy was moaning with lust as she massaged his prostate. 

“Now I need to test your oral capacity,” she said in her new sexy voice… she opens her lab coat revealing her chaps like jeans… she had a cock.

“Y-you’re one of those…” Timmy began.

“Yes, I am a new half… we are everywhere.” She said as she pushed her cock into the boy’s mouth.

The new half are a new type of human that is sexually charged… they usually make anyone they come across sexual deviants too… some people are saying they are like a virus… and some are saying they are a new evolution. 

All of this didn’t matter to Timmy anymore… all he cared about was taking in as much cock as he could.

Dr. Patel looked at the mirror and motioned for someone to come… soon Angelina came in the room… 

It was Timmy’s mommy… she had a slutty look on her face and no pants… the thing that shocked the boy the most was that she was stroking her thick cock as she came in. 

“He is ready for you.” Dr. Patel said she pressed a button and the table began to move… it became smaller and lower… the boy was still sucking on the Doc’s dick whole time…

“Sorry honey, but mommy had to have your butt…” she said. 

The woman had visited her mother a week ago and she was “infected”. she was raped by her mother but became compliant before it was time to got… the virus or mutation takes hold of women and makes them grow a cock… in men, they make their cocks bigger and their asses more sensitive… making them prefer anal sex. 

“Mommy just needed to…” she was going to continue but all that left her lips were “Aaaahhhhhuuuugggghhh…” as she fit her new cock into her boy’s now flexible boy-hole.

Timmy wanted to hate this but the ‘gel’ that was used earlier was a cum from futa girls (the most concentrations of the virus)… it made him a butt slut… a shota whore… a sissy cock craver… so he gave in…

The boy began to push back aginst his mommy’s dick and his throat began to except more of the doctor’s cock. 

Soon his mouth was filled with the tastiest liquid he had ever tasted… her spunk was salty and pungent and the boy loved it. After he sucked the lat bit of juice from the doc’s cock he began to talk moan…

“Oh mommy I want your dick in my butt!!” he said

“No honey, this,” she slapped his butt, “is your boy pussy… you will let mommy into your boy pussy every day ok?” she thought him.

“Oh yessss mommy, do my boy pussy.” he moaned 

“Oh baby, when Mommy’s cock is in your boy pussy, I want you to call what we are doing fucking… ok?” she said, “Mommy will fuck you right?”

“Yess mommy f-fuck my boy pussy!!!” Timmy begged.

“That’s it baby, good boy.” She said.

“Thank you, mommy, I love your cock in my boy pussy… fuck me harder mommy!!!” he cried.

Soon he felt hot liquid fill his boy hole… if he had any part of him that did not like what was happening to him it was drowned in that hot thick cum…

-after-

They loved their new life, the Carpenters moved away to a neighborhood filled with their kind… sex was everywhere little boys were getting fucked by their mommies and daddies on the lawn, men were sucking their wives cocks on the porch… 

The way they dressed were different too, Angelina had chaps like jeans like all the people in their neighbors, she wore a corset that just held up her large boobs… and Timmy wore a black and white stripped crop top, and shorts that were so small that they fit without zipping it up, actually there was no zipper, his now large cock hung out of those shorts… also, they had a diamond shaped hole in the back for easy access to his boy pussy…

The two looked at their new home and smiled… Timmy came for a third time as he hopped up and down on his mommy’s cock… this new life was good…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to be releasing stories for a while... sorry, but again I have run out of ideas and motivation...


End file.
